memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nimbus III
I've written this in the respects that since the 20 years is Impossible that it must be 20 Romulan years. This means there is not ST5 Evidence as to when the Colony was formed. We all know it has to be after ( ) because of the "No official contact" before that episode. But I see it as impossible for a "Planet of Galactic Peace" before the Klingon Federation War of ( ). Not if Cathlin Dar is going to have any illusions as to it's success. It might have even been a part of the Orgainian Peace Treaty. TOSrules 18:07, 20 Aug 2004 (UTC) I've just wondered-is it sure this planet is located in the Romulan Neutral Zone? After all, there also was a Klingon Neutral Zone and everybody was worried about the Klingons, but no one about the Romulans intervening-very strange if it was happening directly outside their border? Kennelly 18:19, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) : This will be my stupid question/comment of the day, but don't the Romulans/Klingons/Federation all have a common point where the three border each other? Seems to me if they were going to have it anywhere it would be there. --Gvsualan 18:31, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) I think there are no canon political maps about this, but all non- or semi-canon maps have this point, that's true. But still, this doesn't make it sure it's located in the RNZ in my opinion. IMO there should be a background note about the uncertainty of which Zone the location is (unless someone finds a canon evidence of course). Kennelly 18:36, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Seems to me the same could be asked about the "Neutral Zone" mentioned in . --Gvsualan 18:40, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Well Evidance suggest that the Romulan, Klingon and Terran powers all have space in the Gamma Hydra Sector. We know the Klingon Empire is Section 10 of Gamma Hydra, and the Federation is in sections 13 (The Wrath of Khan) we also know the Romulans are close to the Planet Gamma Hydra (The Deadly Years) which I assume is in the same sector. Redemption also talks about the Klingon Romulan Boarder. But none of this directly relates to Nimbus III, but it does show there is a boarder convergences. --TOSrules 20:30, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Non-canon maps are like Khan -- two dimensional thinking and all that, any intersection between three bordering 3D shapes is bound to be a line (imagine squishing three bumpy water balloons together), given that we are dealing with a political border, a jagged line at that. There are probably even parts of the Romulan Neutral Zone that became part of the Klingon Neutral Zone (and vice-v.)-- possibly through them conquering each other back and forth after their treaty evaporated. This is an iffy subject to say the least -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:41, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Heart of Glory is also an odd subject - -there should've been no Klingon Neutral Zone at that point. ::Its possible that when we signed a treaty with the Klingons, or when their Romulan treaty fell apart, that the "Neutral Zone Treaty" mentioned in ST5 could have been a tripartite agreement -- both the Klingons and the Romulans agreed to have a zone between the empires and the UFP on the same Treaty (this would be when where and why Nimbus III ws established)Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:44, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, "Heart of Glory", when Klingon battlecruisers had Federation banners on their bridge. Suppose this would be a fun time to bring up the idiot comment Wesley made in "Samaritan Snare" about the Klingons being memebers of the Federation. Anyway, by "Redemption, Part II"/"Unification, Part I", it seems fairly well established that all the Klingons and Romulans had was a border. Then again, in "Face of the Enemy", I'm not really sure, but wasnt there talk about the Khazara crossing the "border" into Federation space rather than the zone? --Gvsualan 18:50, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: I just read the script for . I never knew that was in there. -- rebelstrike 18:59, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: I noticed the federation logo before, but it looks to me like its superimposed on the image.. I always just thought it was part of the communication.. I recall instances where someone would end a transmission with a klingon ship and the klingon emblem would appear to close the communication, and I figure that was the same thing. As for Wesley's comment in Samaritan Snare, what the...? Skold 05:09, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::: To me, Nimbus III should be interpreted to be located in the Klingon Neural Zone. First of all the Romulan Neutral Zone was never mentioned in any of the movies, Klingon Neutral Zone was before and after ST5 and in all those cases the Klingon Neutral Zone was called only "The Neutral Zone", secondly when Kirk is given the order to resolve the hostage situation, Kirk immediately asks "Have the Klingons responded?", Captain Klaa's ship is then ordered by Klingon High Command to go to Nimbus, to me all that points to Nimbus being in the Klingon Zone, not the Romulan, not in some hypothetical joining point between two neutral zones, as I would imagine Kirk asking about Romulan response to the crisis too if that was the case. --Pseudohuman 16:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the Romulan's were far less likely to intervene, especially in the "lets just kill everyone" Klingon way. The Romulan's act with far more single minded authoritativeness, while the Klingons always seem far more feudal. Also, the Romulan's would be more likely to accept the loss of a few citizens, look what they did to their invasion troops in Redemption (TNG). 00:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC)